


To the new kingdom

by Kindred



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Dark Thor, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Loki, Rough Sex, Thor Is Not Stupid, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Sorry the titles sucks...Thor is bite by a werewolf and decieds he can't wait for his father to step down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short

The cuffs around his wrist were gold, but they weren’t there for decoration they were there to stop him from using his magic. He snarled as the large brute of a man pulled on the chain contacted to the cuff which dug into his wrists. He fought the man all the way from his cell to the great hall, but without the aid of his magic, he couldn’t stop this man. The doors open to the throne room and he could see a sea of people stood watching him as he was haul through Hall. Loki stumbled as before he looked up and instead of seeing Odin sat on the throne Thor who was sat there lounging.

Thor didn’t look like the Thor he knew, his hair was shorter and his eyes were golden amber that was bright and there was something scary about them as they turned to look at him. He was dragged down towards the throne room to the new King, there was a painful tug and it made him hiss and wince as he looked down at his wrist and see blood starting to drip onto the ground. Loki heard a chuckle and looked up to see Thor had swung his legs off the arm rest of the throne and was now sat up looking down at him. He was grinning at him his eyes glowing amber as he watches Loki being dragged towards him as if was a slave being offered up to their king. 

He was shocked to see Odin being dragged out from the crowd, he was in shock to see him looking like he has been torture, he was brought to his knees and ice cold fear filled Loki’s body as he turned to look at Thor. The last time he saw Odin was yesterday the man looked scared and fearful as he spoke to him but Loki just sneered at him. Odin runs down to his cell and started to yell at the guards that were there to watch over Loki. But before the cell could be open there were howls echoed the hall and the guards stood in front of Odin as he tried to get into the cell. 

But the guards were torn apart by wolves Loki watched in horror and wonder as they changed into people and walk up to the old man. They grabbed Odin and took him away Loki recognised them as Thor’s friends. Loki was left alone in the cell with no way of getting out and it wasn’t until today when Fandral walked towards the cell smirking at him, the door open and just looked at Loki “The king will see you now.” He told him as he was pulled from his cell. He did fight back but was easily pinned down by Fandral who Loki things enjoyed touching him as he pushed him to the ground and changed him up. He felt exposed in his green shirt and trouser he wasn’t given a chance to dress.  
“Finely my wayward brother.” He chuckled as Loki stood in front of him.

Loki was thrown out of his thoughts when he was forced to his knees, a kick to the back of his legs made him hit the marble floor. He hissed as he felt the pain of impact ride up through his body it made him wonder if he has cracked his knees. He closed his eyes as he felt someone hook their fingers under his chin and it forced him to open his eyes and looked up at the amber eyed king. “I’m not your brother!” He growled through gritted teeth at the pain in his arms and legs.   
“Oh, that’s right.” He snorted “So that means I can do this.” He purred as he pulled Loki close only to have the dark haired god flinched away from the heated touch. But Thor held on tightly to him as he smirked as he leaned down and kissed Loki on the lips. The Dark haired god grunted and tried to pull away but Thor wouldn’t let go as he demanded Loki’s mouth.  
Sharp fangs and a flash of pain followed by a mouthful of coppery tasting blood had the bound god pulling away. He looked up wide eyed as he choked on the blood in his mouth, his lip bleed and dropped onto the floor, he saw Thor shrift as he stood up. “ See was that so bad?” Thor chuckled making Loki look back up at him. Thor who had his blood running down his chin as the larger man grinned down at him before licking the blood off his lips   
“What hell is wrong with you?” Loki snarled at him as he pulled away from him.   
“If I’m not your brother then you will become my lover, my Queen.” He grinned at him. “The mother to my children.” He purred, Loki looked at him as if he was insane.   
“You’re not King.” Loki hissed at him, Thor smirked at him and kissed him on the cheeks smearing blood on his face as he stood back up and turned his back to him.

The dark haired god watched as the blonde walked over to Odin, the old man looked weak like he about to fall asleep…knowing him he would fall into Odin sleep… “Your right I’m not king yet and a new king only becomes king if the old one dies.” He said out loud “Isn’t that right father.” A flash of pain crosses Thor’s face as he turned to Loki. “This is a gift for you My Queen.” Loki raised an eye as he watched claws grow from Thor’s hand and then in a quick flash they were brought down cross Odin’s throat. 

Loki gasped in shock as he was splattered with the All father’s blood, Odin choked through the gag before falling to the marble floor twitching, his eye look at Loki who just looked in horror as Thor licked the blood off his kings “LONG LIVE THE KING!” The hall of people shouted out, Thor turned around and looked at Fandral, who was stood behind Loki holding him up right. “Take him to my chambers and chain him to the bed.” Loki looked at Thor with wide eyes as he was pulled up and dragged away from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki’s arms were tied above his head; his clothes were ripped from his body and left him bare and shivering slightly at the cold. He cursed Fandral under his breath the man took great pleasure in stripping him and even greater pleasure working him open for Thor…I’m going to skin him…Loki thought bitterly. He wondered how long he would have laid like this as offering to a king; he still couldn’t believe that he killed Odin. ‘This is a gift for you My Queen.’ That is what Thor has told him a gift, yes he had dreamed about killing the old fart many-many times and he has dreamt about killing Thor but not as often.

A violent shivered shook through him at the thought of what Thor was going to do to him. He still couldn’t use our own magic to break himself free, so he laid there and waited for the Thor to come to him. Long ago when they were younger there could have been him a Thor if Odin hadn’t gotten in the way. But that old man made sure there would be nothing there for them, no hope no love and no glory for them. He could remember Thor coming to his chambers at the end of a hunt or a battle to find him and regale him with tales tall and short and then they would enjoy each other company. In the end, because of that old man, things become sour between them and Loki only got angry when he learnt that his so called family were lying to him.

The door to the chamber’s open with a bang making the dark haired god jump as he turned to look at Thor as he entered the room. The blonde grinned as he looked at Loki his eyes glowing amber in the dark “Cold?” He asked Loki glared at him as Thor walked over to the fire place and lit it. He then got up and towered over to Loki’s body and growled at his nakedness before him “What a beautiful sight, you have and always will be beautiful.” Thor said as he reached out and skimmed his large hand over Loki’s chest pinching at his nipples earning himself a moan before moving down to the dark haired god’s stomach and lightly rubbing his stomach before by passing his cock to Loki’s entrance. “Now I heard from Fandral that you become wetter than any virgin is this true?” He asked with a grin. Loki’s face burned red and he decides there and then he will end Fandral life, one way or another.

Loki gasped and arched his back off the bed as two of Thor’s fingers slide into him “T…Thor!” He whimpers as he tried to pull away but the other hand stopped him by pressing his hand down onto his hips. “Fandral has done a wonderful job stretching you,” Thor said as he watched his own fingers move into Loki.   
“Then get on and defile me stop acting like you give a rat’s arse about my well-being!” Loki snarled, tears were rolling down his face, and he was ashamed of himself for crying because one his body is crying out to be taken by Thor and two he is crying in front of Thor. Something he said he would never do again. The blonde god stopped his movements and looked down at the pale skin god and reached up to wipe away his tears as he leaned down and hovered his lips over Loki’s ruby red lips.  
“I defiled you years ago Loki and you know did, I’m claiming you back because you wandered so far from me that you do not remember how it feels to be owed. All father took your love for me and twisted it into something so cold and bitter that you may never truly love me again, but I will never give uon you my beautiful omega. Tonight you belong to me and you will surrender everything you have to Me.” He told him softly and quietly, before turning the dark haired god’ head and then kissed him as his fingers started to move once again. Gaining until it was almost like lighten had Loki screaming as Thor manage to hit those bundle of nerves every single time. 

Loki didn’t know how long Thor kept this up all he knew was his cock was now begging to be touch and his body was on fire. Sweat formed on his skin his voice started to crack and yes as much as he hated to give Thor satisfaction as slick started to pour out of him. Just as Thor had said he is surrender to him “That’s it Loki see this doesn’t have to be so difficult, I can make your body sing I can give you everything that you want.” Thor purred as he used his free hand to grab the green eyed god’s throat and forced him to look at him as he slowed his hand movements down to slow strokes on his prostate. Loki’s body twitched as Thor for a lack of better word torture him,  
“T…Thor pleases.” Loki whimpered,   
“Please what? What is it that you want Loki? I can keep this up all night or I could get someone else to do it while I attend to my kingdom.” He chuckled when he saw the wide eyed distressed look on Loki’s face. “Come on Loki just say what I want to hear?” He purred  
“P…Please my king, I-I-I need…”  
“You need what?” The amber eyed man grinned.   
“YOU!” Loki screamed as he sobbed as he felt like he was just on the verge of cumming.

Thor chuckled as he pulled his fingers free from Loki he heard a loud sob as the pale body laid there shivering and twitches “Thor please y…you promised.” He cried, he watched as the blonde started to remove his armour until he was naked as Loki before climbing onto the bed and took the chains off the cuffs and then pushed himself into the nicely stretched hole. Loki cried out and arched his back as he came his body spasm his legs shaking his bottom lip trembling as he just covered his stomach in his cum.  
“You always seem to have fun before me.” He chuckled “But we aren’t over little brother.”   
“D…Don't ca…call me that!” He said, the blonde pulled him up right and moved until he was on his back and Loki was sat on top of him.  
Loki still was shaking and had trouble sitting up as Thor rested his back against the head board and looked at his queen “No work for your next orgasm.” His looked wide eyed at Thor as he felt the large organ inside of his twitch.   
“W…What?” He whimpered, as Thor’s hands rubbed his stomach as he imagines Loki swollen with his children…I wonder if I could get him to have little… he thought.   
“I’m king.” He grinned “I want to see you work for it Loki.” He smirked, whimpering Loki started to lift himself up on shaky legs and then brought himself back down on Thor’s length gasping and moaning “If your good boy I will hammer you once I’m close.” He grinned. He kept rocking himself on Thor’s cock feeling the large organ stretching him open as it slides in and out of him, building up presser inside his body. Placing his hands on the blonde god’s chest helped him steady himself as he worked himself up into a frenzy.  
He lost count how many time he had cum while Thor reminds that there content just to watch him, he didn’t understand how could he not need to cum. Tears were running down his face he was a wreck 5 orgasm his body won’t stop twitching he was just a perfect mess “I can’t.” He told him hoarsely as he collapsed on top of Thor’s body, letting the blonde run his fingers up and down Loki’s hair. “Please just cum already.” He whimpered.   
“Ever thought of getting a tattoo Loki? Umm, I think you would look lovely with my mark on you. Let everyone one know you’re my Queen.” He said Loki looked up his eyes glazed over as he looked at Thor.  
“I want you to cum inside of me!” Loki whined as he thumped Thor’s chest.  
“Well, why didn’t you just say so.”  
With a squeak, Thor flipped them over and started to slam into Loki with such speed that it had the dark haired god gasping for air his hands twisting the bed sheets as his cock being hard once again. He didn’t think he could cum again but his body betrayed him again as Thor pushed his knot into a sloppy mess of Loki’s body locking them together as he promises to hammer him into the bed. Just went Loki thought he was going to pass out Thor’s knot burst and filled the limp body under him. With a snarling growl, Thor bites down on Loki’s throat.  
It felt like hours have passed before Thor pulled his fangs out of the pale skin and licked the wound and then looked down at the sleeping Queen under him. He chuckled as he moved them gently around until they were curled up with each other, he knows started to think as he ran his fingers over the slightly swollen dome. Every so often Loki shook in his sleep as the virus from the bite spread around his body changing him to be like Thor and the rest he had turned. He grinned again and he kissed the top of Loki’s head, thinking about the day ahead of him.


End file.
